shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Braddock D. Ambrose/Personality and Relationships
Personality Braddock is one of the closed and simple minded people that you will ever meet, he thinks of only fighting and trying to find an opponent who will give him that fight. Extremely aggressive, cruel, blood thirsty and terrifying pirate, Braddock is a totally independent man. However the reason he joined Demetrius, is that he seen this as a golden ticket. Since many Marines, Pirate and bounty hunters alike that to go after the Hakuri Pirates. Along with his brother, Braddock lives to fight and nothing more easily getting bored if there isn’t a fight going on. He constantly either yells out in anger that there is none or he will go looking for a fight himself, even if it is with another crew member. However, Braddock does have arrogances, pride and such much confidence in his skills that he boasts and borages about himself. However he has the stuff to back it up with, he isn’t afraid of no man nor demon. His pride often helps him go straight into battle, not caring at just how much damage he will do to the surrounding area or people. Braddock is a man who skips formalities and does get to the point; however Braddock has a way of always pissing people off as well. Mostly because of his ways and the pointless destruction he makes in his path, he has a bad thing with names as well. He often mocks opponents telling them that they are not even worth for him to remember their name. But every once in a while Braddock does remember a worth opponents name, however even with a worthy opponent he will the same way. Relationships Family Anthony D. Ambrose Braddock and his brother are yin and yang, Braddock who is loud and destructive warrior. Anthony is a more respectable warrior, who enjoys every fight but does have to find a need to find a worthy opponent. Even though they are opposites the two are extremely deadly together and dangerous by themselves. They two get along like brothers; the two do have a bit of arguments like most brothers do. But just ignore the insults and such that come out of their mouths, the two know each other’s strengths and know the other can take care of themselves in battle against anyone. The Hakuri Pirates Braddock seeing the rest of the crew members as nothing but dead weight, so thus why he often is sent off by himself and his brother to do Demetrius work. The reason why they joined Demetrius was because they knew of how strong he was and all of the people who come after him. Although stated by Andre, they are just feeding off of Demetrius table scraps like any dogs. So it seems that the Ambrose brothers love fighting, so the members of the crew let the two do what they want in fight and they are left alone as well. Lady Amarantha's Division Braddock has a respect for Amarantha and Bao Ling, because the two although being women are great warriors. So Braddock gives them enough respect not to insult them for being woman and he lets them face their opponents without Braddock getting involved with their fights and the same to him. Demetrius D. Xavier Braddock has a respect for Demetrius because Demetrius lets Braddock fight anyone he wishes, just not any of his allies. Because it seems that Demetrius has put a curse onto them, however Demetrius has never had to use such a thing. So Braddock does refuse to bow before Demetrius and he doesn’t really see him as a god, only a warlord who wants to do what he wants. Braddock is fine with that, but Demetrius does often calls Braddock the ''Lu Bu ''of his crew. Enemie Cipher Pol Agents Since Braddock is a former Cp agent he left them and as such, many agents have come after him. Even a few members of Cp9, but it seem that Braddock has defeated many cp agents and killed them. Only making him more wanted by the World Government. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages